Lightray (DC Comics)
Summary Lightray is a New God, a powerful soldier of New Genesis and a loyal subject of Highfather. Solis (aka Lightray) is a native of New Genesis, the planet of light that balances dark Apokolips. Even among the people of that bright world, Solis was a beacon of happiness and light. Growing up he befriended Orion, the scion of Darkseid. Solis's happy, peaceful nature was a counter-balance to Orion's innate anger. While exploring on New Genesis, the pair encountered soldiers from Apokolips preparing for battle. These soldiers had been turned into living light. They spotted Solis and attacked him with their light weapons. Solis was rescued by Metron, but was already in a coma. When Metron finally revived him, Solis had absorbed the light energy and gained new powers. He eventually mastered these new abilities and became Lightray. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 2-A Name: Lightray, formerly Solis Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: '''Beyond time and space '''Classification: New God, New Genesisian, Council of Eight (the strongest / highest-ranked generals of New Genesis; hand-picked by Highfather to serve directly under him) Powers and Abilities: New Gods Physiology, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Accelerated Healing, Photokinesis, Illusion Casting, Flight, Immortality, Energy Projection (Lightray can project solar energy; creating brilliant light and extraordinary levels of heat. Allowing him to escape the likes of Black Racer), Spectrum Vision (Lightray has the ability to alter his vision to different ranges on the spectrum), Advanced Gadgetry (Lightray has altered Apokoliptian robots to return to their base and explode), Nuclear Fission (Lightray can "explode matter"), Nuclear Fusion (Lightray can rearrange atoms, as well as create stars, and nova bursts), Immunity to all diseases Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '(Should be at least this strong as a New God of the 4th World. Fought onpar with the likes of Takion, and Orion. During their fight, Takion stated that Lightray was nearly as powerful as he was ''Takion being the strongest New Genesisian bar Highfather.) Speed:' '''Immeasurable' (Lightray is a 5-dimensional conceptual entity that exists in the 4th World/Sphere of the Gods, much like other deities, they exist on a higher plane of reality outside of regular time and space. Lightray circled around Apokolips in the 4th World/Sphere of the Gods thousands of times with precise orbits in a very brief timespan.) Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength:''' '''High Multiverse Class+ Durability:''' '''High Multiverse level+ (Uninjured by a nasty strike from Orion. Lightray crashed into the protective barrier surrounding Apokolips in the 4th World at top speed; suffering no damage from both crashing into the protective barrier at top speed, and being subsequently repelled by the barrier. Tanked a strikefrom Takion with no damage) Stamina:''' Extremely high Range:' High Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment:' New Genesisian technology, Mother Box, Boom-Tube Intelligence:''' At least Supergenius+ (Should be at least this intelligent as a New God of New Genesis in the 4th World. Overpowered a psychic attack from Amazing Grace whom is a New God of Apokolips in the 4th World, herself being Darkseid's hand-picked master of mind manipulation; having beforehand utterly crushed and taken control over Superman's mind.) '''Weaknesses: He is negatively affected by Radion.